


Stone Cold [Steve Rogers]

by Lucipurr02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Anorexia, Depression, F/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has Issues, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipurr02/pseuds/Lucipurr02
Summary: This work is a translation from my original story on Wattpad. It was in Italian, and I decided to translate it in English for everyone else on AO3





	1. Chapter 1

_**A New Beginning** _

**New York**

I recall exactly that day. It was 14th September, I arrived at the Stark Tower with my luggage, and as soon as I laid it down, I took off my sunglasses and looked at the tower, that in my opinion, was to say the least gigantic, striving to know in which floor was my dad.

I got into the hall and asked one of the secretaries "excuse me, ma'am, do you know where Mr. Stark is?"

She replied politely "I'm sorry, miss, but Mr. Stark can be met by reservation only"

"I think there's a misunderstanding, I'm his daughter... Wait just a..." I said, looking for my ID, giving it to the young lady. She read very carefully, and she replied "oh, I'm sorry, my bad, I didn't recognized her. Mr. Stark is at the 22nd floor. Of you need someone to br-"

"Oh, no. I can do it myself"

"Wait. If you want to get into the apartment complex you have to login with this magnetic card. We increased the security after 2012"  I smiled, accepting the card and catching the elevator"

"After almost two minutes I arrived to the destination, and when the doors opened, I saw a short lady, accompanied by a woman a little taller than me. Though she might have been her assistant.

"Who a-are you?" The assistant asked. She was short, a little curvy with long brown curls.

"My name is Kyle"

"Oh, you must be the new assistant"

"Well, I'm not" I replied, smiling "I'm here for Tony. Do you know where is he?"

"My God" the older woman spelled "I knew he had a fetish for little girls, but I didn't think that he could arrive at this point. How old are you, sweetie? 15?"

"Oh God, no. I'm not his lover. I'm his daughter!" I exclaimed, almost laughing "and I'm 17"

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." She muttered, clearly confused. Well, who wouldn't have been? The billionaire, playboy and philanthropist Tony Stark had a 17 year olds daughter. Who would have said that, ugh? "It's just that I didn't know he had a daughter"

"No worries. Where is he?"

"He is in the apartment number 538. Go straight on and turn right. He has a shirt in the door knob, you can't go wrong"

"Alright, thank you ma'am" I said, walking away

~~~

I arrived in front of the door and knocked a few times, almost leaving, thinking that no one was there.

I stopped a guy who was casually walking around. He was buffy and tall, with blue eyes and blond hair.

"Pardon" I started "do you know where Tony is?"

"I think that he is in there" he said, getting near the door, knocking hard and yelling "TONY! WAKE UP OL' BASTARD"

Dad opened the door violently and looked at him with a serial killer gaze "STEVE, WHAT THE FU-"

"Language, Stark" he scolded "this little girl has come here to visit you"

He looked at me, but I can say that he surely didn't recognized me. He was like 'have I had sex with you or something?'

Then he finally realized everything "KYLE! MY CHILD! How long! How old are you? Twenty?"

"I'm seventeen, dad"

"Wait, wait" the blond man interrupted "have you said 'dad'?"

"Steve, this is my daughter, Skylar. Skylar this princess is Steve"

"How funny, Stark" Steve pouted.

"Now, Cap Popsicle, why don't you show her the tower?" He purposed.

"It would be my pleasure" he smiled

Tony got dangerous near Steve and muttered "listen, she is my baby. Look but don't touch, you pig" then he shouted the door.

"Look, I'm sorry for his behavior. He's not always like this, I swear"

"That means you have never seen him on Saturday morning"

 

 

 


	2. Recruit pt.1

**New York**

I still remember my first day as an assistant to the Avengers. Well, actually the name didn't even come close to my real job. Well, actually I had to ... Cook. That's right, cooking for a secret agent, an archer, a god, a scientist with anger control problems, a super soldier and a tin man. Besides that, I had never really seen them before. Well, in addition to the injury, there is also insult.

It was my day off, and I was lying in bed, comfortable under the covers watching my favorite TV series, when I was interrupted by a tall, black-dressed man who broke into my room "hey!" I cried

 

"You must be Kyle," he said, and I nodded "my name is Philip Coulson, I am the co-leaders of SHIELD, and technically your new boss" after he took my hand and stood me up "clothes" he ordered me "WE DON'T LIKE LAZY PEOPLE!"

 

He took me to the Stark Tower conference room. It was nothing less than huge, full of sofas, with a myriad of tables, a few billiards and a dozen flat-screen televisions that made that room full of windows look like a cinema.

 

I was greeted by a tall man with gold colored hair and very, very muscular "nice to meet you, I am Thor Odinson, and you name her, my lady"

 

In addition to being attractive, it was also a breathtaking kindness

 

"My name is Kyle"

 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kyle"

 

Another big boy approached. I recognized him immediately. He was the boy I had stopped in the corridor. His hair was dirty blond, with pronounced cheekbones and a hint of a brown beard.

His body looked like that of a god, I could even see his abs and chest through the training tank he was wearing at that moment "even though we've met before, it's always a pleasure to meet you" he said kissing my hand

 

"H-hi" I stammered

 

"How rude I am, I didn't show up. I'm Steve Rogers, and they're Clint, Natasha, Sam and Bruce. It will be a pleasure to work with you on the same team"

 

~~~

 

All the Avengers were in the conference room. All, except for Tony and Kyle. But Natasha scanned the corridor and noticed that the young girl was coming in their direction

 

"The skinny bitch is coming," Romanov said, returning to her post with a general laugh

 

"Nat, moderate the language" Steve ordered "thank god Stark is not here, or you would have gone through a bad quarter of an hour"

 

"Stevie, you too are allowed to laugh once in a while"

 

"It's not funny, you're mocking her off"

 

"It is reality. I have heard that in 3 days nobody has ever seen you eat, what chance, don't you think?"

 

"I think it's his business if he wants or doesn't want to eat, Nastasha. It doesn't have to be a matter of state"

 

"Stevie, you noticed it too. But maybe he enchanted you with her ... Charm? Could it be bandaged? But then, fascination with what, it looks like a walking skeleton. And then we are not mocking it, we are alone - "

 

"You're just worrying about my weight, right?"

 

"Kyle, we st-"

 

"I don't care what you were talking about. Yes, I weigh 100 pounds, but I don't think it's your business, does it? I don't remember coming to you asking for your vital parametru, or your intimate measurements, right? So, my father said to prepare for the new mission "

 

"Kyle-" Natasha tried to talk, but the younger girl cut her off

 

"Away. NOW"


	3. Recruit pt.2

I spent whole days crying, without even knowing why. Besides, everyone in my life had pointed out to me the fact that I was a little thinner than normal. But when this happened my stomach got even more blocked, making even the thought of food impossible. Well, this is my beloved adolescence, a dark period

And as far as Natasha was concerned, I can only say that he particularly enjoyed taking the worst out of me, and making me notice how effectively I was thin. However, hey, sometimes we should also learn to care less about the judgment of others, no matter how a sentence may seem, it is still the truth.

 

Yes, tell my stomach.

 

"Agent Stark" my personal trainer entrusted to me by the Shield called me back. His name was Grant Ward, and he too was a pretty good tidbit "you need to remarry and eat something, you've worked enough for today"

 

Exactly, eat ... Just what was most difficult for me. But I couldn't tell my problems to anyone, in this I was completely alone, so, you know, I kept everything for myself. "of course," I replied

 

Phil was behind us, and stopped Ward to say "Agent Ward, she barely slackened for 5 hours. She will never be ready for the Shield of this step"

 

"Coulson, can we talk in private?" He asked, and in this way they walked away from me "I'm worried, I don't think she ate  today"

 

"Not even yesterday or Monday ... The situation must change, absolutely"

 

"What would you like to do?"

 

"A psychologist and food"

 

~~~

 

I entered the Stark Tower airport, walking into the Bus, which was Shield's service aircraft. I dragged the suitcase, full of clothes and accessories that weighed it down, "and I passed the steel gangway

 

I saw two girls talking to a red-haired boy, I analyzed them from head to toe, and as soon as they noticed me, they ran towards me "hey, you must be Kyle, right?"

 

"Yes, I'm new ..."

 

"You are the new recruit", the boy continued the sentence for me "my name is Fitz, and she is Simmons, and together we are the Fitzsimmons" they said together, resting their arms on each other's shoulders

 

"It sounds like a little high school group" but, actually, it seemed very mischievous, which left them slightly uncomfortable, so I corrected myself "but it sounds fantastic"

 

"You absolutely have to meet the rest of the team" Jemma said "and soon after we will go on a mission. It will be fantastic with a new member

 

"Did you say mission?" I asked confused. Mission of what?

 

"You'll love it," he reassured me. Well, not so much if I have to say it all

 

They took me to the main hall, which was the first class of a private jet, with a bar full of fine and non-fine liquors of every kind, brand and gradation

 

He noticed that Ward was talking to an older agent, about the same age as Coulson, but with some Asian features "hey, Kyle, come here!" He invited me to participate in their conversation and I approached with a smile

 

"Nice to meet you," I said, holding out my hand ... But, exactly, I don't know what was wrong, but he looked at me with his worst face, he seemed to be disturbed by my kind gesture to say the least.

 

"Kyle Stark?" Melinda asked

 

"Exact"

 

"Psycho bitch?"

 

"... Yup"

 

"Never fucking eat?"

 

"Ehm..."

 

"Forgive her, she has no idea what kindness is," a fairly short girl said, introducing herself. She also had Asian features "my name is Skye, I see you've already met the rest of the team"

 

"Yes ... Coulson said we are leaving for a mission, what does that mean?"

 

"We're going to Malta" Fitz interrupted us "I have both good and bad news"

 

"What are the bad ones?" Ward asked

 

"We are Shield agents and we can be legally killed in Malta"

 

"And the good one?" I asked

 

"Most likely the fact that we have something to drink" Fitz smiled wryly "a little juice?" Jemma asked

 

May's response to the squalid little theater was only the clash of her palm with her face


	4. Malta

In Malta, as I understood, the agents are not very welcome, in fact it was enough just a nod to be shot mercilessly by the guards.

The most disturbing fact was, and still is, that they gave me the job. Why? Because technically I wasn't a Shield secret agent, so logically, I couldn't be shot violently in front of everyone's eyes.

 

And anyway, I couldn't even imagine myself on a similar mission. How could they expect me to go out and get everybody, in a given time limit, too? It was impossible for me, but I couldn't disappoint anyone

 

I went into Coulson's office to protest, but he was talking to Agent May "I've already told you it's a good idea to send the oh-hey, Kyle. What's up?"

 

"Sir, I don't think I'm ready for this mission"

 

"Are you delirious, I hope?"

 

"I'm not, you know, I just think I'm not up to it, that's all"

 

"You are, my dear. You know, I have a pretty strong talent for finding young agents, strong like you, Kyle"

 

"I think I'm too young"

 

He turned to the microphone and called Agent Ward, saying "Agent Ward, please come into my office"

 

And in less than a minute he was there, standing behind me

 

"Kyle thinks he's too young for the mission. Here, can I ask you how old you were when you left your house to be able to train, Ward?"

 

"Sixteen, sir"

 

"And, sorry if I ask you, but how long have you been away from home?"

 

"Five years, sir"

 

"For how many years have you trained?"

 

"7 years, sir"

 

"Were you ready to become an agent?"

 

"No sir"

 

"So, Kyle Stark, do you still want to refuse the mission?"

 

"No, no ... Forgive me"

 

"If you have nothing more to add, please come back to your room and get ready for the mission, they are almost there"

 

I didn't answer him, because he was right ... I couldn't know if I was brave enough until I could complete the mission. And fuck if I was determined to do it

 

"I was telling you that in my opinion it is not right for this mission" May told her colleague, pouring herself some water "is too young"

 

"But he is not an agent, so in any case it would be illegal to kill her"

 

"Anyway, I'm sure the mission will fail, and I'll be there to watch and tell you I told you"

 

"Smile for a second, May. You may be naive and weak. But he is intelligent, maybe even too intelligent for his age and for his bono. And that's what we need, strategies"

 

~~~

 

"Hey Kyle! I was looking for you" he heard Grant from behind "I know you're scared"

 

"Agent Ward, what a surprise"

 

"Call me Grant. We're teammates now. Anyway, I know you're scared"

 

"I'm not scared, Grant, I'm completely terrified at the idea"

 

"There's nothing to worry about, just listen to us, okay?"

 

"Such as?"

 

"You have a speaker in the red diamond of your earring, we'll tell you what to do and we'll hear whatever you say, okay?"

 

"Thanks" I smiled "but now I have to finish getting ready"

 

~~~

 

We arrived in Malta after 3 hours of travel, when the party had already begun. I saw many successful people like ... Bill Gates ?! Thing?!

 

However, I wasn't exactly an illiterate, in fact in high school I was delighted to do more research on mathematics, chemistry and advanced physics. This made me avant-garde in that of faith

 

"Kyle, can you hear me?" It was Ward

 

"Yes, sir"

 

"Perfect, listen to me now. You have to find Quinn and hijack his gravity control machine"

 

"Such as?"

 

"He can't resist the women who try with him. He is a megalomaniac the bastard. Pretend you are twenty and try it with him, also talking about quantum physics, he loves certain subjects"

 

"Is this Queen horrendous?"

 

"Not exactly" Jemma interrupted and then continued "is quite fascinating, even if it doesn't stand out in beauty"

 

Then, I walked across the patio to the giant door, which was opened by one of his villa's guards.

 

I made my way through the crowd looking for the notorious Quinn

 

I looked at the end of the living room and noticed that a man was sitting with not one, not two, but five women. Which far exceeded my father "is he?"

 

"Yes! It's Quinn!"

 

I walked alone, cutting the living room in half, and when I arrived I asked him "sorry, are you Ian Quinn, am I allowed to...?"

 

"Yes, sure? Are you a biologist? Why do you look like a top model"

 

"I'm ... A journalist, I received an invitation and I'd like to ask you a few questions, can I?"


End file.
